Worlds Collide
by Dark Devil-san
Summary: Quando due mondi collidono, i loro protagonisti devono collaborare. O come Batman e Superman incontrarono Cowboy e Red Peril. [Worlds Collaboration, part 1]


_**Non Possiedo**_

_**The Man From U.N.C.L.E.**_

_**DC Comics**_

_**Batman & Superman**_

.

.

.

**Worlds Collide**

.

.

* * *

Il cielo era azzurro e terso sopra Venezia, e anche se la gelida aria invernale preannunciava neve, questo non avrebbe fermato le persone presenti in città a festeggiare Carnevale con allegria e scherzi vari.

I quattro turisti giunti alla città lagunare alle prime luci dell'alba, osservavano dalle finestre sotto il lungo porticato le prime maschere della giornata passare davanti a loro con vago interesse. Nella luce dell'alba in cui solo i sonnambuli e gli spazzini erano svegli e muovendosi per le calli e canali, i quattro uomini seduti al Caffè Florian, i primi e unici clienti al momento in quella fredda mattina di Febbraio, si godevano una ricca e gustosa colazione all'italiana, con paste e dolici tipici della regione e abbastanza caffè da tenere sveglio un esercito.

«Allora, qual è il piano?» chiese Napoleon mentre addentava con gusto una chiacchiera con gli occhi posati sui due accidentali viaggiatori extra-dimensionali.

Bruce Wayne – uno dei due loro ospiti inter-dimensionali – seduto davanti a lui, sorseggiò l'espresso con distinta attenzione: «Il piano è semplice. Trovare il villain che ha causato a me e Clark di arrivare in questa realtà e troveremmo il congegno che l'ha reso possibile.»

«Come siete sicuri che il villain ha il congegno con sé?» chiese Illya, sempre attento ai dettagli.

E mentre Clark si faceva piccolo con un smorfia di colpevolezza sul volto, Bruce rispose pacato, ma le due spie non mancarono di notare la nota irritata di sottofondo: «Perché gliel'ho visto afferrare un attimo prima che finissimo qui.» finì con uno sguardo appuntito verso Kent.

Il Kryptoniano tossì imbarazzato, gli occhi puntati sul cappuccino stretto tra le mani e le punte delle orecchie rosse come il fuoco.

Ignorando il piccolo dramma in corso Illya riportò l'attenzione al problema del momento: «Qualche idea di come trovarlo?» chiese il russo mentre addentava sistematicamente i biscotti che il proprietario aveva consigliato quando avevano ordinato. Baicoli, se non errava, li aveva chiamati.

«Non penso sarà troppo difficile trovarlo. E' un nuovo villain anche a casa, quindi non ha ancora l'ego smisurato di alcune nostre vecchie conoscenze per non accettare aiuto da qualche altro criminale di qui.» rispose Kent con un sorriso leggero, i suoi occhi che per un attimo di posarono sulle finestre che davano sulla piazza mentre un pensiero indolente sfrecciò nella sua mente chiedendosi se avrebbero avuto il tempo di vedere i festeggiamenti per Carnevale prima di mettersi a caccia del loro villain.

«Se è furbo tenterà di guadagnarsi la collaborazione di un grosso gruppo criminale, se non lo è, tanto meglio. Preferirei non immischiarci troppo con le vicende di questo mondo.» rifletté Bruce da sopra il bordo della sua tazza.

Clark sorrise abbagliante verso l'altro eroe: «Non è come se quello sia davvero un problema. Non è come se qualcuno qui può davvero fermarmi.»

E tenendo conto che quando i due eroi erano comparsi – nei loro ridicoli costumi da supereroi come se fossero spuntati fuori dalle pagine di un fumetto – Kent aveva spezzato in due la nave che lui e Illya stavano inseguendo per la laguna, Napoleon era propenso a credergli.

L'unica cosa che si chiedeva era cosa significava il sopracciglio appuntito che gli stava dando Wayne. Kent solo gli sorrise ancor più raggiante.

Mettendo da parte questo piccolo mistero per il momento, Napoleon si rivolse ai due gioviale: «Allora avrete bisogno del nostro aiuto.» affermò con un sorriso vincente l'americano: «Come agenti di un organizzazione internazionale di spionaggio come la U.N.C.L.E. abbiamo accesso a più risorse di una normale agenzia governativa.»

Illya sbuffò all'ostentazione del suo partner.

«Non è che ti stai dimenticando di Waverly, Cowboy? Non penso che sarà d'accordo con questo.»

«Sono sicuro che acconsentirà, Peril.»

Mentre le due spie continuavano a conversavano silenziosamente attraverso solo le loro espressioni e prima che Bruce potesse rispondere con un sferzante non-abbiamo-bisogno-del-vostro-aiuto tipo di risposta, oramai automatica al suo partner di lunga data, Clark rispose con un grazioso: «E' un offerta molto generosa, una che saremmo ben lieti di accettare.» e rivolgendosi al suo compagno Gothamiano gli fece notare: «Siamo nel 1969 e lontani da casa, Bruce, qui non abbiamo gli stessi mezzi e risorse di casa.»

Bruce assottigliò lo sguardo, scontento con la piega degli eventi, ingaggiando una battaglia di sguardi con Clark, e solo dopo un lungo e teso minuto di silenzio acconsentì alla silenziosa richiesta dell'altro di collaborare con le autorità di questa realtà con un minuto cenno del capo.

Soddisfatto, Clark sorrise raggiante a suo marito.

«Allora è deciso,» disse Napoleon tendendo la mano verso di loro, già pensando a come dare la notizia al loro boss e già prevedendo nel loro prossimo futuro scienziati pazzi, sparatorie ed esplosioni: «fino a quando voi due non riuscirete a tornare a casa, avrete il nostro aiuto.»

Con fermezza fu stretta.

.

.

.

_**The End (?)**_

* * *

_**Note dell'Autrice:**_

E pure questa è andata.

Che non penso svilupperò mai. Temo che mi ingarbuglierei e basta, Senza contare che è nata solo come una snap-shot, e non riesco a pensare a una possibile trama per continuarla.

Già ho passato giorni su giorni solo per scrivere meno di mille righe per questa, ho paura cosa succederebbe se provassi a svilupparla. Quindi meglio di no.

Spero almeno però che vi piaccia.

E con questo vi saluto.

Alla prossima.

**P.S.** L'immagine che ha fatto nascere questa storiella la troverete su devianart sotto il nome dell'artista _Haining-art_ col titolo _SuperBat and The Man form UNCLE_ o sul sito _darkroomgat_e.

**P.P.S. **Fatto interessante per chi è curioso; Carnevale nel 1969 cadde davvero il 16 Febbraio.

**P.P.P.S.** Questa fanfic la troverete anche su_ EFP Fanfic_ & _Ao3_ & _Wattpad_


End file.
